project_nijifandomcom-20200213-history
TeganVee
"With that being said, I'll be taking another nap now..." TeganVee was the name she was given when she was teleported in this world. In secrecy, she has took the form of the pokemon Eevee to ensure her safety. Thanks to a sprained ankle, she was treated by Sylvetinum and she found her life partner, Plativee. If anyone were to ask, TeganVee would tell the stories of the world that she originally came from. She is the mother of Terry, Velvet, and Melody. Personality Teganvee can be a tad nervous around others due to being a foreign pokemon. When she opens up to anyone she can trust, one can see her wild side. She can be a tad reckless when it comes to daily outings and proof of that is when she returns with a few scratches. What many may see is that she happens to be very sluggish and sleepy at times. Some say its from the fatigue from her outings or being a hard worker. Bio TeganVee originally came from a world of mystery dungeons. She was a rising guild member along with her partner, Niko. One day before their graduation, there was a warning letter sent by a group of Zangoose that all dark types will be annihilated for revenge of their home being destroyed. Tegan bravely volunteered with Niko to go stop the Zangoose. She was trusted to join a big group of the strongest dark type pokemon and Celebi to take care of the job. Celebi was to help the team escape if things were to go bad, and that it did. Many of the toughest dark type pokemon fell in an ever so violent defeat and all hope seemed to be lost, Celebi created a warp area for both TeganVee and Niko to jump through to escape the failed mission. During the travel, she was separated from Niko and sustained an ankle injury in the process. Attacks Shadow Ball - TeganVee's signature attack as an Eevee. The area around the ShadowBall is said to darken and deal a heavy amount of damage. Crunch - With razor sharp fangs that can bite through even steel, TeganVee charges then sinks her fangs into the target. Double Kick - This attack is oddly used as a defense. Whenever the opponent gets too close, she uses her spring-like legs to kick them back. Swift - TeganVee usually combines this attack with either Crunch to ensure the hit or Shadow Ball to make it a little stronger. She also uses this attack to sometimes defend herself from projectile-like attacks. Conditions Ever since TeganVee was teleported to Amity Forest, she has developed a series of health conditions. Tarsal Tunnel - When her right ankle was treated, it was said that it didn't heal properly. This causes sharp pains in her ankle and it can really slow her movements depending on the severity. Narcolepsy - She always seems to look sleep deprived at times. If she isn't working, she is most likely fast asleep and will eventually wake up when she realizes that she fell asleep. Trivia - TeganVee as a pokemon is only a female unlike her fursona form that can swap genders. - The ribbon tied onto her tail is said to be a "crutch" to help her walk. It hasn't been proven if she can't walk without it. - TeganVee is actually a Zorua. - TeganVee is afraid of Zangoose.